El viento glacial
by Elonier
Summary: ONE SHOT: Hermione decide acabar con su vida...uno de los suicidios más trágicos de la historia de ff.net...COMPARTIDO CON LANIER


Este es un fict que en principio escribió Lanier. Yo le pedí permiso para modificarlo y darle un toque dramático, y salió este fict.

_Al borde de la muerte_

Todo el castillo de Hogwarts estaba en silencio, todos, completamente todos, dormían, todos si...menos cierta chica en el dormitorio femenino de las Gryffindors, del sexto curso, Hermione tenia su cara enterrada en la almohada pensando...pensando en su vida...pensando en cómo la trataban, pensando en sus supuestos amigos.

Harry...si, muy buen amigo, heroico, amable, inteligente, pero para él Hermione era simplemente como el segundo plato, si tenia que escoger entre ella y Ron escogía por supuesto a Ron, Weasley...encantador, gracioso, buen amigo, valiente para las cosas importantes...Hermione desde siempre había sentido algo por el pero ella para Ron no era una chica era simplemente eso..."Hermione" para Ron ella podría pasar como otro de los chicos.

Silenciosas lágrimas empezaron otra vez a correr libremente por su rostro, y los demas ¿cómo la trataban? pues hasta incluso peor, si la llamaban para algo era para mofarse de ella o pedirle que les dejase los deberes, sólo la querían para eso, Hermione delante de todos se comportaba como una chica fuerte, decidida, muy valiente, algunos la podrían hasta decir que un poco fría porque casi nunca se reia, sólo le importaba estudiar, lo que no sabían es que Hermione estudiaba para olvidar lo que era, una sangre sucia fea y poco femenina, ella nunca consiguió ser aceptada, cuando iba al colegio muggle todos se reían de ella, de su forma de caminar; poco femenino y medio encorvado, por su pelo; que jamas consiguió dominar, por sus dientes; muchas veces la llamaban "la rata" ahora en su mente se repetian todos los insultos que le gritaban y las risas de sus compañeros muggles, ella pensó que los magos eran distintos pero al conocer a Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Malfoy, Parkinson...se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se equivocaba, ellos eran iguales a los muggles.

- No aguanto más- susurró entrecortadamente.

Fue veloz como un gato hasta la puerta y se escabulló de su habitación dando un portazo, sabia que podría despertar a alguna de sus compañeras, no le importaba, todo daba igual ahora.

Caminó por los silenciosos pasillos, lo único que se escuchaba era su propia respiración, le daba igual toparse con Filch o con su gata anémica, al fin y al cabo nada cambiaría al encontrarse con el celador o su gata.

Caminaba rápidamente, dejó el castillo atrás, estuvo andando durante mucho tiempo, hasta que lo volvió a ver, ahí estaba exactamente igual de como lo había visto la última vez, dio un pequeño paso hacia el acantilado y susurr

-¿Conque soy la sabelotodo insufrible? - dio otro paso hacia al acantilado.

-¿Conque sólo sirvo para estudiar? – dio otro paso más

-¿Conque soy una sangre sucia? – dio un pequeño paso

-¿Conque no tengo agallas?.

- Pues la sabelotodo insufrible, sangre sucia, poco femenina y tonta se ha cansado - cerró sus ojos mientras el viento glacial le azotaba la cara arrancándole lágrimas de dolor

Ya todo se ha acabado – susurró.

Miró las aguas tumultuosas que se extendían bajo sus pies, y sin pensarlo dos veces dio el paso definitivo.

Cayó y cayó, hasta que las oscuras aguas del río la atraparon y se la llevaron para siempre. Se llevaron a esa chica que tanto sufrió en vida.

- PROLOGO -

Nuestro equipo se conmocionó especialmente con este caso, y reunió varios escritos que se redactaron después de su muerte pero éste es el que nos pareció que describía mejor a Hermione Granger. Fue redactado por Ronald Weasley, que se suicidó poco después:

_Yo la amaba y nunca se lo dije. La amaba con su inteligencia y su belleza desmesurada. La amaba cuando la veía reí, aparentemente feliz, en los atardeceres de primavera, mientras el dorado sol se reflejaba en su cabello de seda ._

_Ronald Weasley_

Bueno, yo creo que ha quedado bonito ¿no?. En el original, Hermione es salvada, pero a mí me pareció que quedaba mejor así. A lo mejor lanier y yo hacemos más ficts compartidos y MUY dramáticos, que es lo que mola.


End file.
